Fiveeyes
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: When you wear glasses while enlightened, you can see things even Buddha could only fathom to see.


Curly was walking down a dark alley, the sun starting to set behind the large buildings of the city. He cleaned his glasses while he continued to walk. Suddenly, he saw a strange silhouette atop a small building. It was a strange girl with a parasol and a poofy pink dress. She appeared to be missing an eye, patched with "Hm, a little boy like you all out here alone?" She said, smiling. "Whoa. She's hot." Curly thought, getting a clear view of her. "You humans are so fragile. I could easily kill you with my pinky." She pointed it up. "You can kill me anytime." Curly said, drooling over her appearance. She smiled. "You're really intent on me killing you?" She leapt down to him. "Baby, gimme your worst." The lovestruck fool told her close-up.

"Okay!" She pushed Curly down on the ground. "What if I stabbed you with this parasol?" She asked, looking bubbly. "Give it to me, give it to me!" The mysterious girl jabbed the parasol into Curly's arm. Curly curled up in pain. "Too much for you, human?"

"Deeper."

The girl looked confused. "Hm, you're not in pain?"

"Pain is my middle name." He flashed a psycho smile. The strange girl laughed. "This could be fun after all! Don't let me down, human!" She continued to stab the boy in his arm nonstop, each jab going in deeper and deeper. He drooled at the pain, but suddenly gained an erection for doing so. "Ah! You naughty pervert, you get turned on from this?" She squealed in amusement. "Hey, we all can't be the same, can we?" Curly told her. "I wonder if you'd be so enticed if I crushed one of your balls with my heels?"

Curly froze. "Hm, I thought so!" The young woman giggled. "Well, I guess you weren't so fun to be with after all-" He held his hand out. "Do your worst." He said silently. "…Okay! But you'll never get to have children!" The young woman teased. "Give it to me, I want more! Make me your bitch!" The young girl bounced around. "You really know how to have fun, human! Here goes!"

She lifted her foot high in the sky, ready to crush poor Curly's undeveloped manhood. She leapt in the air and aimed for his crotch, hitting the target on point.

A surge of pain and unexplainable terror rushed through Curly's body. He gritted his teeth. He bit his lip, to the point where it bled; nothing could sink the pain away. Suddenly he screamed loudly, so loud the city stopped for a moment. He couldn't even catch his breath. He choked on his own pain, mouth wide open, windpipe blockaded. The girl looked at him curiously. "Oh, looks like you can't take it." She said, twisting his left testicle. He winced again, still not recovered from the last stomp. He began sweating and crying. The pain was too much for him. "I wonder if it looks like a grape under my foot." She said, giggling. "Oh, look at the time. I'd better be going. It was fun playing with you!" The mysterious girl left the scene. Curly gradually blacked out.

…Suddenly, he awoke to a bright light. "What happened?" He said, half-asleep. "Oh Curly, you've awakened." Said a nurse. "You were in an alley, your left testicle was completely shattered." Curly remembered. "Oh yeah. That girl with the eyepatch did that to me..." He took his glasses and cleaned them off.

"She's still hotter than Rhonda." He smiled in spite of his situation.

At school, Curly was walking with a crotch brace. The other kids asked about what happened. When told, some laughed, but not as hard as Rhonda, who had distaste for the erratic boy. In response, he flipped her off and wobbled away, eyes now set on the mysterious one-eyed girl.

After school, he looked all over the city for her. "Where is she, where is she?" Curly said aloud, hobbling. Two blocks later, a hand gave the 'come here' gesture. He recognized it and ran to it as fast as he could, ignoring the pelvic pain. The hand grabbed him. It was the girl from before. "Wow, you're still alive!" She said, smiling. "Yeah, and I'm ready for more!" He grabbed her. Suddenly, a slight tinge went in her body. She backed away. "What a cold feeling…" She thought, trying to keep her composure. "You want more?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need more. MORE!"

"Are you sure? If you die, you can't complain~"

"GIMME WHAT YA GOT, BABY! I CAN TAKE IT!" Curly went insane, laughing. The girl looked confused. "He likes what I did to him?" She said, tilting her head. "Okay, then!"

Curly was hung from his arms ten feet from the ground. "I'm gonna break your legs." Curly smiled at the thought. The girl had a wooden plank. "Here it comes!" She ran to him and swung upward, bending the bone of his right leg. He winced but bit his lip. She continued to do so for a minute. Curly's legs were battered and bruised. "This isn't enough, is it?" She asked. "Are you kidding me? You couldn't do any more to me if you tried." He said, trembling with adrenaline coursing through him. "Hm, your right testicle is perfectly okay, isn't it?" Curly suddenly broke the rope tying him down, ripped off his cast and pulled his pants down.

"Eya! What a pervert you are!" She laughed, looking away. "No baby, I want you to see your damage!" She looked in-between her hand. "Oh, I did do a number on it." She said, smiling. "And now I want you to do the same to the right ball." He said. "Make me squeal."

The girl spun around in glee. "Maybe some humans aren't as bad as I thought!" She giggled loudly! "Since you're eager to have your manhood destroyed, I'll use my bare foot to destroy it!" Curly's glasses steamed up and a large grin covered his face. She took off one of her boots, showing her dainty foot, nail polish and all. She went down to Curly's right testicle slowly but surely. Once it made contact, he gasped as his small heart skipped three beats. "It's actually on my…Oh man." He thought. The girl's toes sifted through the skin. Curly's penis began to grow, aroused at the light, silky touch. She smiled.

Suddenly, a surge went into Curly. She pressed down on the testicle hard. "You're not supposed to like that, you freak!" She giggled. "Bad boy!" She pressed down harder. "Yes, I'm a bad boy!"

"Bad!"

"Yeah, baby!"

"Bad, bad, bad!"

Curly laughed, to the point of drooling over his shirt. The pain and joy were immense. He couldn't comprehend it all at once. "I'm gonna pop it now! Ready?" She told him. "Yeah. Do it."

"Are you suuuuuuuure?"

"BUST THAT SHIT NOW!"

In an instant, the girl smashed down as hard as she could, busting the 4th grader's second testicle. Blood covered her sole. Curly screamed even worse than before, waking up the city. He was coughing up blood this time. "Oh, my foot is dirty." She wiped up the blood and licked it with her fingers. "Well, that was fun. But I must be going." She told him, putting her boot back on. "You really know how to have fun, human." Curly looked at her, vision going black. He gave thumbs up and passed out. She looked at him with curiosity. "This one is different, somehow."

When Curly woke up, to his surprise, the same girl who dealt his crippling blows was beside him. "It's you, Nui." He said. "Wait, you know my name?" She asked, genuinely surprised. "It's your eyepatch, I have a classmate who speaks Japanese. She teaches some words to us every now and again. I recognize the katakana." "How keen!" "But never mind that, why are you here?" Nui looked up and tilted her head.

"I dunno. I just felt like it."

"Well then, let's keep this going on!" He said with a smile. "Break my other arm!"

"What? Why do you want me to keep doing this to you?"

"I need it! I need that surge! The normal stuff doesn't do it for me anymore!" He began hyperventilating.

"…No." Nui said abruptly. "Hm? Why not?" "I like to torment humans, but it's not fun if you really want me to do so, let alone enjoy it." She smiled. "So consider yourself lucky." As she readied to leave, Curly stopped her. "Take these." He gave her his glasses. "What for?"

"You lost your eye, so with these, you'll have three."

A single thread in Nui's heart tugged for a moment. She looked at the glasses and then the gullible lunatic. She gave a warm smile. "You know something? I think I might just like you." She said.

"You…like me?" Curly asked, making sure he didn't hear wrong.

"It's a mystery why, but I do." She shrugged. Curly suddenly took off his IV off and grabbed Nui.

"Give daddy some sugar." He planted one on Nui's lips.

And there it happened: The artificial being began to feel feelings she couldn't understand or comprehend. A strange young masochist, whom she stripped of his manhood, was now kissing her tenderly.

It was certain; love struck her heart.


End file.
